Don't flirt
by Wolfstraw
Summary: Cuando Sousuke era pequeño tomo una decisión importante y con toda la voluntad que un niño de primaria puede juntar se prometió a si mismo, una vez que sean grandes. Rin sera su novio. Cinco años después, al fin juntos. Hay algo en su camino, o aun peor; aproximadamente 6 personas en su camino. El encanto ingenuo de Rin que atrae a todos hacia el.


Titulo: Don't flirt

Pareja: Sourin/ HEART! Rin

Género: Romance, comedia.

Y cada vez que le sonreía era cálido. Como leche tibia con miel. Lo hacía sentir en un sueño diurno donde soñabas con los ojos abiertos. Habían días en que soñabas con paseos en un océano de nubes, solo los dos en un bote de madera ligera mientras el cantaba canciones que te hacían suspirar con una cara tranquila que parecía seria en la superficie buscando solo el hacerte reír. Habían días en que eran noches húmedas y frías en el bosque donde eras perseguido y aunque no sabias la identidad de tu persecutor había un burbujeo incesante en tu interior que te mantenía corriendo lleno de adrenalina y con una sonrisa en el rostro aun cuando respirabas sonoramente seguías dispuesto a llegar a donde fuese que debías llegar.

Por eso incluso cuando los miras, no puedes relacionarlos el uno como el otro, viéndose tan diferentes y a pesar de que sus mentes fueran diferentes podían entrar en los pensamientos del otro sin esfuerzo. Eso era algo que nadie podría quitarle, ese lazo que solo ellos dos compartían.

Y era por palabras como estas, quizá demasiado complicadas para un niño de primaria es que Sousuke, con la decisión que un chico de su edad puede reunir tomo su corazón en su puño, miro al cielo de primavera y se dijo a sí mismo. "Cuando seamos grandes, definitivamente, definitivamente Rin será mi novio."

Probablemente, al igual que Rin. Sousuke era un romántico.

Durante todos estos días, desde antes que se fuera incluso, Rin había permanecido descansando en su mente como si sus sentimientos fueran su hogar y le perteneciera solo a él. Sousuke se hizo cargo de asegurarle ese privilegio, ese lugar en su interior al que solo Rin podía entrar pero nunca, nunca podía salir. Así siguió con su vida, sabiendo que en algún lugar bajo este mismo cielo, Rin seguía con la suya y a pesar de que no se vieran más había algo de lo que estaba seguro: Ambos seguían el mismo sueño. Y seria en la meta donde se encontrarían otra vez. Entonces estarían juntos de nuevo, para no separarse otra vez.

Cinco años después –por situaciones especiales – ahí estaba otra vez frente a él y debía decirse a sí mismo que el recuerdo al que se había aferrado palidecía ante la radiante persona ante el hoy. Como si pudiera ser posible, sus sentimientos aumentaron en el mismo instante en que le sonrió y llamo su nombre como si solo hubiesen ido y vuelto de un paseo y no en diferentes puntos del mundo durante cinco años. No podía estar más agradecido al verse reflejado en esos ojos otra vez y sentir que Rin lo está mirando ahora.

Al igual que Rin, o quizás aun peor. Sousuke era un romántico.

Era por esto que podía apreciar lo precioso que Rin era para él, una existencia que no se puede ignorar y una figura siempre presente en sus memorias. Siendo Sousuke como era, se lamentaba en su interior al saber que lo que le mostraba a Rin solo era la parte de él que le pertenecía mientras otro lugar en su interior buscaba la luz que Rin representaba para él, quería monopolizarla. Porque eso es lo que Rin causa en él, y ahora teme como el niño de primaria que era cuando se hizo a si mismo esa promesa, que no es el único encantado por esta luz.

Y era algo que tenía que enfrentar diariamente.

-¡Rin-sempai! - canto el chico, jalando sus googles junto con su gorra demostrando su rostro agitado por el ejercicio para ser recibidos por una sonrisa del chico frente a él, cronometro en mano y un tinte orgulloso en su mirada que agitaba su corazón con la misma fuerza con la que el agua atraía su cuerpo. - ¿Y... que tal fue...? - aventuro, voz tímida y corta.

-¡Ah! - un sonido de afirmación, difícil de poner en palabras fue lo que recibió y esta vez su expresión fue casi de ternura, suavizando el rostro de porcelana. - Es increíble Ai, has acortado la mitad de tu tiempo. Sigue así y no tendrás que preocuparte por disminuirlo, solo tendrás que enfocarte en mantenerlo, ¿De acuerdo? - la mirada cristalina se expandió, brillando como el agua levemente agitada por el golpe de una piedra y sus labios florecieron en una mueca conmovida por el fruto de su esfuerzo, más aun, el reconocimiento de la existencia que le guiaba.

-¡Si, Rin-sempai!- Una vez fuera del agua, para su sorpresa recibió en sus cabellos húmedos la mano firme y cálida de su superior, premiándole con esa muestra de orgullo y afecto que parecía reservada solo para él. No importaba cuantas veces se repitiera, seguía siendo incapaz de acostumbrarse, sorprendiéndose y alegrándose cada vez que ocurría. Desde el fondo de su corazón hasta la superficie de su sonrisa, centellaba la chispa del amor infantil que solo un niño tan puro como el podía albergar en su esbelto pecho.

Y Sousuke era testigo de este resplandor. Su espalda se tenso, chasqueo la lengua y fuera de la vista de todos se sumergió en el agua.

De un brinco y sin aviso, se lanzo sobre su espalda y se colgó de su cuello inmediatamente atrayéndolo hacia el aunque tuviera que obligarlo a posicionarse de esa manera tan ridícula. Rin le miro por el rabillo del ojo e inmediatamente vio el rostro despreocupado y alegre que te hace sentir que no hay mal que temer en el mundo y solo debes tomarte tu tiempo para disfrutar lo que te rodea en ese instante.

Si había algo a lo que Rin era débil, una de esas cosas era esa mirada que le invitaba a jugar con él.

-Rinrin, cárgame ¡Vamos! -

-Oye, oye, ya no eres tan pequeño como antes ¿Sabes? - Le volteo la cara para ignorarlo y Nagisa hizo un puchero a sus espaldas. Y algo en su mirada cambio, malicia.

-Yo creía que con todo tu entrenamiento cargarme no sería gran cosa, pero supongo que te

sobreestime. No hay forma de que puedas conmigo ahora que peso tanto ¿eh? Está bien, probablemente Rei-chan pueda cargarme o quizás Mako-chan... -

-¡¿Qué?! - y tan fácil como eso sin decir nada más y con una mirada decidía –además de avergonzada – le alzo con toda su fuerza sobre su espalda sorprendiendo al rubio.

-¡Woah~~! - Nagisa temblaba buscando sostén hasta encontrarlo al colgarse del cuello de Rin,

abrazándose sobre sus hombros. Entonces rieron los dos y cuando Rin estuvo seguro que estaba firme en su agarre los dos continuaron en su camino, apreciando su alrededor, hablando de todo y nada que les viniera a la cabeza y aunque no podía escuchar lo que decían podía sentir esa aura impenetrable rodeándoles; como un pequeño mundo aparte. Solo para ellos dos. Y aunque Sousuke hubiese querido intervenir la forma en la que Rin lucia como un niño otra vez le decía que era mejor dejarlo así.

Suaves y sonoros golpes en un ligeramente detectable patrón musical resonaron desde la puerta, haciendo eco en la habitación y atrayendo la atención de sus habitantes. Incluso sin abrir la puerta era obvio por su rostro obviamente entre cansado y contrariado que Rin ya sabía de quien se trataba, y quien más que ese chico para presentarse ante la mas mínima excusa. A veces era tan obvio que le parecía insultante.

-Ossu, Momo ¿Que necesitas? -

-Ah, Rin-sempai - tan pronto lo tuvo enfrente comenzó a balbucear incoherencias incomprensibles para cualquiera de los dos, vaya que el chico tenia buenos pulmones para hablar sin respirar por lo que parecían horas. Momo acortaba la distancia entre ellos sin dejar de hablar animadamente y Rin retrocedía con una expresión incomoda, realmente nunca llegaba a molestarse con el por insoportable que pudiera ponerse para otras personas –por ejemplo, Ai – pero desde que Rin volvió a ser como antes su temperamento volvió a ser tan diminuto como cuando era niño, dándole la paciencia divina que le tenía a todos sus problemáticos amigos. Pero en un paso en falso no pudo retroceder más, tropezando y llevando con él a Momo sin que pudieran hacer algo para evitarlo.

-¡Buah! ¡Rin-sempai, ¿Está bien...?! - Momo yacía sobre el pecho de su capitán y cuando se dio cuenta de ello su rostro enrojeció con furia al grado que Rin pudo sentir el calor sobre su piel. Haciéndole cosquillas.

-¡Duele! Ah, creo que me di con algo en la cabeza, Momo y tú... Momo... - el menor le miro con ojos brillantes de esa alegría infantil que le caracterizaba y antes de que Rin pudiera atentar a separarse del chico este ya estaba aferrado a su cuerpo, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho y restregando sus mejillas contra su piel haciéndole sonrojar.

-¡Momo! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Suéltame! - Rin lo sujeto del cabello, irritado, tratando de separarlo pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano porque el otro seguía firme en su agarre y por más que lo separaba el seguía juntándose mas.

-¡Pero Rin-sempai, eres tan suave y hueles tan bien! -

-¡¿Huh?! -

Por suerte para Momo, Rin se deshizo de el antes de que Sousuke bajara de su litera.

Un suspiro largo y pesado expresaba las preocupaciones guardadas en su interior, disfrazadas con esa sonrisa cálida que forjaba para todos, como si existiera por el mero bienestar ajeno completamente indulgente a su propia situación. En los ojos de Rin podías leer que el sabia y entendía esto cada vez que su mirada se posaba en Makoto y este le sonreía _así_. A Rin no le gustaba, nunca le gusto, ni siquiera cuando eran niños y aunque siempre trataba de hacerle salir de ese lugar en que Makoto se encerraba cada vez era más obvio el miedo que tenia de salir y no ser capaz de volver.

-Makoto- pero él no respondía, aunque su expresión demostraba que estaba consciente de su voz llamándole, sin embargo no tenía el coraje de mirarle, mucho menos responder a la pregunta muda que resguardaban los labios de Rin. Probablemente porque ni siquiera él podía entender… no, porque no podía aceptarlo.

-¿Que te está pasando? - y finalmente sus verdaderos sentimientos se vieron reflejados en su faz cuando Makoto le sonrió, rendido. Su mirada tan suave como el viento cálido del atardecer.

-Parece que al fin paso, ¿Eh? - se miraron a los ojos por un instante hasta que el mayor rompió el contacto perdiéndose en una escena que solo el podía ver, Rin comprendió y se sentó a su lado, rodeándole con su brazo y acercándolo a él. Makoto cerró los ojos y se dejo consentir en ese instante fortuito.

-Fui el último, pero al fin... estoy cambiando, también. ¿Crees que está bien? ¿Crees que está bien para mí cambiar? ¿Está bien para mí querer algo diferente? - la luz se reflejo en su rostro y sus lagrimas destellaron. Rin sonrió, como alguien que siempre supo y solo esperaba a que los demás se dieran cuenta.

-Está bien que fueras el ultimo, aun no es tarde Makoto. - y como hicieron para él en el pasado se dejo usar como consuelo, y todos esos sentimientos que habían sido escondidos tan minuciosamente que ni siquiera el dueño los había notado, fluyeron silenciosamente por sus mejillas, humedeciendo su camisa.

Sousuke comprendió que esto no es algo que debería estar presenciando y justo como llego se retiro sin que nadie lo notara.

El agua brillaba radiante a la luz del sol de verano y sus pieles enrojecían sin que lo notaran. Unos en el agua y otros deambulando por las orillas, disfrutando los días de juventud y despreocupación que les queda –algo desconocido para el – y entonces los vio. Como un sueño, había un mundo de burbujas solo para dos, con algo en sus miradas que no podías ver en otra ocasión; un eclipse. No podía verlos directamente, era dañino pero no podía evitarlo. La naturaleza masoquista del corazón enamorado. ¿Se atrevía a mirar? Esa forma en la que sonreía cuando estaba con _él_. Esta sensación en su interior que decía 'basta'.

-¡¿Eh?! -

-...-

-¡Sousuke! ¡¿Qué te pasa, a donde me llevas?! - sin respuesta alguna Rin fue arrastrado por Sousuke, decidido y a lo lejos Haruka solo veía como lo alejaban de él con irritación tan grande en su interior que lograba reflejarse en su rostro. Sousuke decidió ignorar esto, ligeramente satisfecho consigo mismo.

-Esto tiene que detenerse. -

-¿Eh? Sousuke de que hablas... - en un punto Rin dejo de forcejear pero Sousuke no le soltó, no volvería a hacerlo, probablemente.

-Deja de coquetear todo el tiempo. -

-¡¿Qué?! -

Los reclamos de Rin cayeron en oídos sordos mientras Sousuke paseaba su mirada entre todos los presentes hasta detenerse en el apenado y contrariado rostro del chico que había estado esperado en silencio todos estos años. Tal vez, se decía a sí mismo, se había tardado demasiado y estaba siendo castigado por su egocentrismo estando tan seguro de su victoria por adelantado. Pero cuando era un niño de primaria con una ilusión infantil en su mente, tener a estas personas en medio del camino hacia su felicidad había estado fuera de su imaginación y se culpo por su error. Como pudo no haber previsto esto, Rin era luz, después de todo. Solo quisiera que el mismo fuera consciente de la manera en que destellaba en la presencia de otros. Quizás era mejor asi.

"Cuando seamos grandes, definitivamente, definitivamente Rin será mi novio."

-Tsk-

Si que había sido ingenuo.

Aunque probablemente, el Rin que se reflejaba brillante por el afecto del poseedor de los ojos que le admiraban ajenos a él, eran también parte del Rin en su corazón. Y las diferentes facetas que Rin mostraba frente a esos que no eran él, le hacían sentir tan feliz como si fuera quien las recibe, esas muestras de afecto únicas en su tipo.

Así que lo permitiría, solo un poco.

Y Sousuke sonrió con este último pensamiento, Rin gruño.

-¿Y ahora porque sonríes? No te entiendo Sousuke –

Para su molestia, su sonrisa solo creció.

-No importa, aun hay tiempo. –

Aun tenían tiempo. Así que por ahora, como los demás, disfrutaría del calor mientras esta luz seguía brillando sobre ellos.

Porque Sousuke era un romántico.


End file.
